You Learn
by RemusGuurl
Summary: Witchcraft and Wizardry Summer Camp? Yep, you heard right. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, even Draco. They are all going to a Summer camp for Witchs and Wizards along with other fellow students from Hogwarts. What will happen? HGRW, HPGW, and DMGW.
1. Letters

You Learn  
  
Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!  
  
Summary: Witchcraft and Wizardry Summer Camp?! Yep, you heard right. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, even Draco. They are all going to a Summer camp for Witchs and Wizards along with other fellow students from Hogwarts. What will happen? HG/RW, HP/GW, and DM/GW.  
  
'Ello everyone! I don't know if anyone's ever used an idea like this but it came to me and I was like...Wizard summer camp, sounds like a good story to meh lol ^_^. Anyway, just to say I named the title 'you learn' because right now I'm listening to 'You Learn' by Alanis Morissette ^^(Disclaimer: Don't own the song...neva will...)and it kind of fits this story (at least for later in the story)Anyway R&R!   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Letters  
  
It was the summer before Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. It had only been a few days since he left the Hogwarts school. He still had the messiest black hair and deep emerald green eyes. He now stood about 5 foot 8 inches. It was around 8 o'clock. Harry lay on his bed not quiet asleep, he was taking more of a rest. His stomach growled, he had no dinner because of Dudley's diet. Harry had been given a single piece of some weird vegetable, but when his Aunt and Uncle were not looking Dudley had snatched it off Harry's plate hungrily. Harry, knowing there was no point in arguing had just left the table and went upstairs to his bedroom. His window was open and he could feel a light breeze on his face. He looked up when he heard a hoot. He looked up to see Hedwig, his snowy owl, and a barn owl. He had sent Hedwig to beg for some food from Ron. He took a parcel off Hedwig and a letter off the Barn owl, which flew away after he did. The letter had the Hogwarts school seal on it. He hurriedly opened it.   
  
Dear Harry Potter,  
Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry is happy to inform you that there will now be an optional Summer camp for Witches and Wizards this year. All Hogwarts students, above those going into their 3rd year are welcome to come. It will begin this coming Saturday and end a week before the Hogwarts school year begins. To get there, the Hogwarts Express at 9 3/4 will take you. Be there before 10:30 if you wish to attend with a signed permission slip by a parent/guardian. Hogwart robes are not needed but you must bring you wand. There will be many different activities happening, including quidditch which means you should bring your brooms, school brooms will also be provided if needed. This is the first year Hogwarts has ever participated in a summer program and if all goes well we hope it will not be the last.   
  
Headmaster  
Albus Dumbledore   
  
'Hmm...A summer camp?' Harry thought. He decided it sounded fantastic, mostly because it would get him away from the Dursley's and started writing a letter to Ron and Hermione asking them if they were going to go also.   
  
"Up to another delivery Hedwig?" Harry asked. The owl hooted back happily. Harry tied both letters to Hedwigs leg. "One goes to Ron and the other to Hermione." He told the owl as she flew out the window. He hid the parcel, most likely full of food, in the loose floorboards of his room and then grabbed the permission slip while making his way downstairs to ask his Uncle to sign it. 'Besides, even if he says no Sirius will still be able to sign it' He thought to himself.  
  
*******  
  
At the burrow everyone was eating dinner out in the garden when a barn owl came by and dropped a letter into Ron's, Ginny's, Fred's and George's lap (If the trio was going into 5th year that would mean Fred and George were going into the 7th, right? I think so...) All the letters had the school seal on them, they all opened them at once.   
  
"What do they say? Will someone read theirs out loud, please?" Mr. Weasley asked.   
  
"Dear Virginia Weasley, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry is happy to inform you that there will now be an optional Summer camp for Witches and Wizards this year. All Hogwarts students, above those going into their 3rd year are welcome to come. It will begin this coming Saturday and end a week before the Hogwarts school year begins. To get there, the Hogwarts Express at 9 3/4 will take you. Be there before 10:30 if you wish to attend with a signed permission slip by a parent and or guardian. Hogwart robes are not needed but you must bring you wand. There will be many different activities happening, including quidditch which means you should bring your brooms, school brooms will also be provided if needed. This is the first year Hogwarts has ever participated in a summer program and if all goes well we hope it will not be the last. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore" Ginny read.  
  
"Mine says the same" Fred and George said at the same time.  
  
"Mine too" Ron said.   
  
"Can we go mum, dad?" Ginny said excitedly.   
  
"I suppose so, I feel bad about barely seeing you though..." Mrs. Weasley said.   
  
"Please" Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George all begged.  
  
"Fine, you may all go" Mrs. Weasley announced. 'I wonder if Harry or Hermione are going' Ron thought. After Dinner Ron went up into his room to find his answer. There sat Hedwig, Ron took the letter that said his name on the outside off the owls leg and opened it while Hedwig flew away to deliver her other letter.   
  
Dear Ron,  
I just got a letter from Dumbledore about Wizardry Summer camp! Are you going? I hope you and Hermione both are. I got to get away from this place, oh that reminds me thank you for the food. I hope you are going, write back soon.  
  
-Harry  
  
Ron grabbed a piece of parchment and his quill and wrote a quick letter back to Harry saying that he was going and so were Ginny, Fred, and George but that he wasn't sure about Hermione. He tied his letter to Pig and told the owl to bring it to Harry. Pig flew out the window, but not before flying into the wall first, and Ron left his room to go take a shower.  
  
*******  
  
Hermione had also gotten a letter from hogwarts too, and it read the same thing. 'Sounds educational' Hermione thought as she went downstairs to ask her parents to sign her permission slip. Hermione had not changed much she was now about 5 foot 4 inches and slim and her hair was not as wild and bushy as it use to be. When she got downstairs she went into the kitchen to find dinner ready. She took her seat at the table while stuffing the permission slip in her pocket because she had decided to ask after dinner. When she finished eating dinner with her parents her mother got out dessert for them.  
  
"Mum, dad may I go to Summer camp?" Hermione asked. Her father looked up from the muggle newspaper he had been reading.   
  
"What kind of summer camp?" He asked.   
  
"Well, Hogwarts is having a witchcraft and wizardry summer camp this year. It starts this Saturday and I would come back home a week before the Hogwarts school year begins" Hermione explained.   
  
"Dear, you've barely have even been home. You've just returned from school a few days ago" Her mother said.   
  
"Please mum, I really would like to go. I promise to write you both" Hermione begged.   
  
"Okay, you can go if it's alright with your father" Her mother said. Hermione looked at her father who nodded. Hermione smiled and took her dessert, which was a bowl of ice cream and ran upstairs. She turned on her stereo and flopped down on her bed. She began to eat her ice cream while reading the book, 'Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms'. A hour or so had passed. Hermione went and took a shower and changed into her pajamas when Hedwig arrived in her room. She went downstairs, her parents were already asleep, and quietly got some water and cornflakes which she brought back up to her room and Hedwig accepted them happily. She untied the letter from the owl and read it. It was from Harry asking her if she was going to go to the Hogwarts summer camp. She got out her parchment and quill and wrote back.   
  
Dear Harry,  
Of course I am going. It sounds very educational and fun, I would not want to miss it. I bet Ron is going also, I will see you both at platform 9 3/4 Saturday. I hope the Dursley's aren't treating you to badly.  
Love, Hermione   
  
She tied it to Hedwig and when the owl finished eating and drinking it flew off.  
  
*********  
Draco had already eaten dinner and was in his room reading a quidditch magazine, when a barn owl came in and dropped a letter in his lap. The owl looped around the room and then flew back out the window. Draco saw the school seal and then sighed. 'What do they want now?' He thought angrily as he opened it. He read the letter it was about Hogwarts summer camp. 'As if I don't get enough of this school already' He thought. He threw it on the ground and continued reading. His house elf Twitty appeared in the room.   
  
"What do you want" Draco yelled.   
  
"Twitty has come to see if Master wants anything" The house elf said.   
  
"No, you can throw that letter on the floor out though, and don't bother me again" Draco answered coldly. The house elf took the paper and disappeared. Only a short while after that did Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father walk in.   
  
"Draco, I found a house elf trying to throw this away" His father said as he held up the letter. "You'll be going. It will help your skills as a wizard and I don't want to see you moping around the house this summer anyway." Lucius said as he left Draco's room, without even letting Draco talk.   
  
"Stupid, incompetent house elves. Can't even throw a simple letter away" He muttered and began to read his magazine again.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(AN) That's all for now. I know it's very short but I'm going to post the next chapter shortly after this one and it will be longer. This chapter was okay in my opinion, but it will definitely be better later. Also I'm going to have like a little Ginny, Harry, Draco love triangle going on lol, I prefer Ginny ending up with Draco but tell me in a review who you would like to see Ginny end up with and I'll do a tally and which ever there is more of (Harry/Ginny or Draco/Ginny) I'll do. Also I'm going to make up camp councilors, and I was thinking maybe Remus should be one? Review and give me your opinions and ideas!!!!!! Please REVIEW! 


	2. getting there

Ginny rolled over burying her face more into her pillow.

"Ginevra Weasly! Get up before you're late!" Her mother yelled through the door.

"Merlin mum I am up!" Ginny yelled back knocking her alarm clock off her bed stand along with some other items to make it sound like she was up and doing something. She wrapped her warm blankets around her more listening to her mother's footsteps as she went back downstairs. 'Five more minutes,' she told herself slipping back into sleep. She moaned as her door swung open and someone entered.

"Ron sent me in to wake you up, he said you can convince your mum you're up but you're not fooling him," Hermoine laughed. Ginny groaned and sat up rubbing her face.

"Fine, fine I'm up Moine." Hermoine smiled and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. Ginny swung her feet over the side of her bed standing up only to fall back down. She sighed a heavy sigh and stumbled to her closet where she yanked out a pair of older ripped jeans and a navy tee shirt. The shirt fit nicely to her now lean, curvy body yet it was still comfortable. She sat down in front of her mirror after changing and put on her light make up. To tired to do anything with her hair she ran her fingers threw her long red hair the ends falling into wavy big curls. She slapped a small hair clip into the side of her hair and let her bangs fall, sweeping across her forehead to the other side. Grabbing a pair of black low tops, she tugged her very large heavy duffle bag out of the room behind her. It eventually hit the stairs and she let it roll down them. Not caring much she let it go and sat on the top stair and slipped her shoes on quickly.

"Ow! What the.." A voice yelled. Ginny cringed at the sound and looked up to see who her duffle bag had hit.

"Sorry Harry," She said meekly. The Weasly's had picked up Harry and Hermoine the day before so they could go to platform 9 ¾ together. She hurried down the stairs to help Harry up. Her shoelaces in her hurry were still untied however so by the last step she had stepped on it and tripped, falling down on top of Harry as well as her duffle bag

"Ow," She stifled a cry from the pain, she laughed to stop it, "Good thing there's nothing to breakable in there."

"Except me, ugh I think I'm past broken," Harry moaned. He looked up at Ginny noticing how she had changed. She really had grown up a lot and now had her own defined personality. She was unique. Ron rounded the corner.

"Jeeze, Ginny what are you doing!" He asked quizzically. Ginny scrambled off Harry mumbling 'fell' as she grabbed her bag and began to try and lug it to the kitchen. Harry grabbed the handle from her slinging it partly over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," he said and walked in front of her to the kitchen. Ginny locked eyes with Ron, she shrugged to show him it was nothing and walked by him.

"Weird to be back at the Platform again so early," Ginny said though her comment fell on deaf ears as everyone was already deep in conversation. She sighed, interrupting her parents talking she swung her arms around her mom giving her a big hug and then her dad.

"Thanks for letting us go, we'll be back before no time," Ginny smiled.

"Yes, just in time to leave again though," her mother said wiping away a single tear. Ron, Harry, and Hermoine all gave their hugs and goodbyes and left to the train.

"Oh mum, don't worry about it," She gave her mom a second hug and then dragged her bag onto the train following the trio. She watched them go into a room, probably expecting her to tag along as well. She considered it a moment but then walked on past their room. One of the room doors suddenly slid open and someone hurried out of the room and right into her.

"Watch where you're going," Ginny snapped.

"Excuse me?" The someone said. It was Blaise Zanbini, a slytherin in her brother's grade. Her pushed her shoulder, "someone like you should learn to mind their language to people like me, you ought to be..."

"Blaise, just come on and leave her be," someone else said, who was none other then Draco Malfoy.

"T..thanks," Ginny mumbled.

"It wasn't anything, I'm simply in a hurry," he snarled. She heard him mumble 'worthless little girl' under his breath as they hurried towards wherever they were going.

"Whatever.." Ginny said to herself and continued her search for somewhere to sit. She slid back a door.

"Hey Neville," She said and took a seat across from him, "You don't mind me sitting here right?"

"Of course not," Neville shrugged. "This camp should be okay," Neville began talking to Ginny but she was still tired and eventually just laid down and fell back to sleep.

"Gin," Someone said shaking her, she mumbled and rolled over. "Ginny wake up we're here."  
"OH!" She said jumping up

"What's with you, you need to get more sleep," It was Ron, "why didn't you sit in our compartment?"

"No reason," she answered grabbing her bag and following them out. They stepped off the train and looked around. There was a huge lake with mountains seen in the slight distance. Cabins lined down closer by the lake and up by where they were there were more larger cabin like buildings. Everyone flooded into the largest one it was much like the great hall at Hogwarts. Four long tables where in the room and at the front was another table, teachers were all sitting at already. Dumbledore stood in front of them all.

"Everyone, everyone. Quiet down and take your seats!" He yelled out. Silence swept over the room and everyone quickly sat so that they could hear what would happen next. Dumbledore smiled and continued talking., "It is good to see this many have chosen to attend, we have almost all but not quite, the usual Hogwarts students here and I am very happy for this."

"This experience here will be much different the Hogwarts however. For starters, the 4 houses do not exist here, nor do grade levels. Everyone has already been sorted into new houses. These houses are not by your qualities however and have been chosen at random. The four houses are represented by four animals we have chose fitting, they are the eagle owl, the polecat, the red deer, and the hedgehog." There was a crack and pieces of paper exploded from the ceiling falling down in front of everyone. Ginny picked hers up carefully unfolding it.

"The eagle owl," She read hers aloud to herself. She looked over next to her to her brothers, Harry, and Hermoine.

"Me and Ron got the red deer," Hermoine announced.

"Hedge," Said George, "Hog," Fred finished, both grinning.

"Hey Gin, looks like I'm with you," Harry said and smiled.

"Everyone settle back down now. As I was saying, in here when we are eating you do not have to sit with your houses. The houses are simply to mix it up so you can get to know other students, they'll be used for group activities and housing only for the most part. To also continue on you can see most of the Hogwarts staff is here. When you flip over your card you just received you will see what cabin you will be staying in and there you will find yourself a schedule." Dumbledore finished. Everyone set off to put their stuff away in their cabins.

"Did you see Professor Lupin was there?" Hermoine smiled. Ron and Harry were smiling as well as they nodded. Ginny looked at the back of her card. 'Cabin c-4'. Breaking apart from the other she searched out her cabin. It had a carved c-4 on it as well as a picture of an eagle owl next to it. As she walked in the first person she noticed was Pansy Parkinson.

"Ugh, I do not want a Weasly in here!" She shrieked. Ginny rolled her eyes and found her bunk bed. This was going to work out quite differently then she had expected.

Heh, long time no update. Anyway I picked those animals because they can all be found in England. This is still a Harry-Ginny-Draco love tri thing, so don't think im going all Harry/Ginny lol. Review .


End file.
